The invention relates to a piston pump which is intended for use particularly in a slip-controlled hydraulic vehicle brake system.
One such piston pump is known from German patent application DE 41 07 979 A1. The known piston pump has a pump housing, into which a bush is inserted. A piston is axially displaceably received in the bush and can be driven to execute an axially reciprocating stroke motion by mean of an eccentric element that can be driven to rotate by an electric motor. The known piston pump has an inlet valve and an outlet valve that control a flow direction of fluid pumped by the piston pump; in the known piston pump, these valves are embodied as spring-loaded check valves. The outlet valve is disposed on the outlet side of a bush bottom that is integral with the bush. The inlet valve is disposed on a piston face end that is located in the bush and faces toward the bush bottom. The fluid inlet takes place through the piston, which to this end has intersecting transverse bores and is provided with an axial blind bore, beginning at these transverse bores, that leads to a valve seat of the inlet valve.